Once Upon a Time in Deltora
by Jasminehoran
Summary: A random idea that hit me the other day. Deltora Quest, Three Doors Trilogy and Once Upon a Time crossover. *FULL DETAILED SUMMARY INSIDE*
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****This strange thought for a fanfic came to me once early in the morning so I decided to give it a go. I wondered what would happen if Greg and Tamara had been working for the Shadow Lord and had taken Henry to Deltora, instead of Neverland. And what if, instead of the portal taking Neal to the Enchanted Forest, it took him to Dorne (read Emily Rodda's 3 doors trilogy if you don't know where Dorne is). Set after the last episode of Season Two. Kind of replaces the whole Neverland storyline! Enjoy!**

**Once upon a time in Deltora**

**Chapter 1 **

"Deltora," Emma said, a puzzled expression on her face, "Where the hell is Deltora?" Hook just smiled.

"Well, Miss Emma, it looks as though you are about to find out. Deltora is an island in the fairy-tale world, as you call it. Home to monsters and different sources of magic. I've been there once or twice…"

"Ok ok!" Regina rudely interjected, "Enough story time, pirate. I need my son back. Are we going to this Deltora or what?" Though she knew little about the place, Regina did not fear Deltora. With her power, she felt certain that no monster of such a place could stop her from getting her beloved son back, safe and sound. Snow White, however, appeared a little fearful.

"Is it dangerous?" she asked Hook.

"No more dangerous than the Enchanted Forest…or Neverland." All lost in discussion and query, nobody seemed to notice Rumpelstilskin standing silently away from the small crowd. He knew all too well that he was about to depart on the quest of his death. This mission to rescue his grandson was suicide, but it was unavoidable. _For Bae, _he told himself, _Do it for Bae!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The darkness had been over him for too long, it seemed. His surroundings of black seemed to slowly turn to grey, his eyes finally letting him see light again. He could make out the sound of unfamiliar voices, chatting away at a hushed tone.

"...his clothes…not from Dorne…"

"…came from…survive…"

"...another realm…"

Neal suddenly became more aware of his surroundings. He could feel the cotton blanket that covered him. He could feel the stabbing pain in his abdomen, where Tamara had shot him. It was then he thought of her. Emma.

"Emma," he mumbled weakly, as he was slowly regaining consciousness. He heard footsteps rushing to the side of his bed. As he opened his eyes, he saw a young women, perhaps eighteen, with light skin, eyes of emerald and radiant copper curls looking anxiously at him. Neal tried to pull himself into a sitting position, but instantly regretted it when the agonising pain returned.

"Ssssh," the young woman said, gently urging him to lie back down, "You must rest. You are injured."

"Who are you?" Neal asked, "Where am I?"

"You are in Riverside, on the island of Dorne. My name is Sonia, and these are my friends Sholto, Dirk and Rye," she said, gesturing to the young men Neal had not noticed standing behind her. Noticing the expression of confusion on the injured man's face, the woman, whose name was Sonia, spoke  
again.

"We found you unconscious a little way out of town. You are not from around here, are you?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, Regina, Hook, Charming, Snow White, Emma and Rumpelstilskin had set sail for this strange land of Deltora. After being pulled through the portal, they arrived in quite strong, wild waters. The waves crashed against the side of the Jolly Roger with great force. The wind blew furiously at their face, tossing their hair and splashing them with sea water. But the sea-sickening ride became the least of their worries when Emma noticed the dark outline of a creature below the sea's surface.

"Uhh, guys…you might want to look at this!" But before they had the chance to look, the boat was shaken violently. Emma gripped the side of the boat to balance herself, her heart beating rapidly from the shock.

"What was that?" Regina asked, aiming her question at Hook, who was looking cautiously over the side of the ship at the waters below.

"Sea serpents."

**Well, that's chapter 1. Let me know what you think. I know the whole idea is really crazy, you probably all think I am some sort of obsessed mental case but I don't care! PLEASE REVIEW! (even if you hate it, just...don't mention you hate it in the review). Let me know what you want to see in upcoming chapters and I'll consider it...ok! **

**Feel free to Pm me too...if you want!**

**BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I forgot to add this on last time. Obviously I do not own Once Upon a Time, Deltora Quest or the Three Doors Trilogy! **

**Chapter 2**

"Sea serpents," Snow White said, her voice quivering fearfully, "They don't sound too friendly!" The boat was rocked violently once more before hell reared its ugly head. The beast was horrifying. Its awful scaly body towered over them. The travelling companions stood staring in fear, unable to give in to the urge to run. They were trapped on the vessel, waiting to become the monsters next meal. The beast's small eyes were watching their every move. Its teeth looked like a hundred little knives.

"Whatever you do," Hook warned, "Don't do anything to tempt them."

"Aye aye Captain!" Regina exclaimed, "What did you think we were going to do? Cover ourselves in sauce and shout here serpent serpent?!" As if on cue, the beast let out a spine-tingling roar. Charming unleased his sword, preparing for battle. Hook dashed to the ship's canons and started firing wildly, shouting to Emma, "Take over the wheel!" Emma did as she was asked. Clutching the wet wooden wheel, she tried to guide them out of the Sea of Serpents. The Jolly Roger was soon surrounded by even more hungry beasts, lashing their bodies against the boat and darting their ugly heads forward in an attempt to catch their prey.

"I can see land up ahead!" Emma yelled joyously above the commotion. Everyone felt a sense of relief and hope. The damage to the ship was getting worse. Nobody knew how much longer it could hold.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"My mothers are coming for me, both of them!" Henry shouted at the ones who'd kidnapped him, whose hands held him tightly around the wrists.

"Well," Greg said, a sly grin on his face, "You mothers may be powerful, but they are no match for the Shadow Lord!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh my!" Sonia gasped once Neal finished telling the story of how he came to Dorne.

"I have no idea if Emma and Henry are safe," he continued, "I wish there were a way to find out."

"Maybe there is," Sholto began, his facing lighting up the way it did when an idea struck him, "This woman, Tamara, your ex-fiancée, did she ever say or do anything unusual that may give us some sort of clue?"

"Sholto, it is getting awfully late. Must we interrogate the poor man any longer. You seem to forget I have a wife waiting for me at home, as do you," Dirk said with a groan.

"Nocki and Faene will understand brother. This is indeed very important! Farr would not have insisted we stay and talk with this man if it was not. We may be able to help him!" Once Sholto had made his point, Dirk sighed and let them continue the discussion.

"I can't seem to think of anything in particular, except for Emma always knew from the moment she met Tamara that there was something suspicious about her." Neal sat thinking long and hard about his time with Tamara. Every word she's spoken. How she had acted in Storybrooke. His mind was clouded with thoughts of Emma and Henry. He was touched that these strangers were willing to help him. He only wished he could remember the slightest detail to aid them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Trudging wearily up the beach, Emma, Hook, Rumpelstilskin, Regina, Snow and Charming did not know how much longer they could carry on.

"I say we stop here tonight," Hook suggested to his tired companions, "Tomorrow we journey to the palace and seek the help of the King and Queen."

"Have you ever met them before Hook? What are they like?" Snow asked curiously.

"Ah, I did meet them once while sailing my way around, in and out of portals, across realms. They are quite an adventurous pair Lief and Jasmine. Always up for a challenge."

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**If you are a fan of one of these books/tv shows but not the others (for example, say you are familiar OUAT but have never even heard of the Three Doors Trilogy) PM me and I will tell you about the characters/plot/etc. Or if there is a particular character you want a description/information on, include it in your review and I'll add it at the end of the next chapter!**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Jasminehoran**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Shadow lurked eerily all around him. A booming voice echoed in his ears. _

_"Power!" it boomed, "I need power!" He could here Henry crying out to him, and Emma, wandering confused yet lookin_g _full of determination. He saw his father, Rumpelstilskin, the Dark One, whispering through tears, "I'm doing it for you Bae." Time seemed short. The quest seemed urgent. The shadows were closing in on him. The voice echoed one last time._

_"You may think you can defeat me, but I have plans, plans within plans." Then, with a terrifying evil laugh, the images shattered into a thousand pieces._

Neal woke startled, sitting upright but yelled out in agony as the pain of the shot wound flowed through his trembling body. He looked over to the couch in the corner of the room. After the discussion had ended, two of the young Riverside citizens had offered to spend the night at the chieftain's lodge in case they could be of assistance. Rye and Sonia, the youngest of the small group of companions, lay fast asleep of the couch together. The way Rye held Sonia close to him reminded Neal of his early days with Emma. The two of them had done the same thing many times. Suddenly, Rye stirred. Noticing that Neal had woken, he made his way over to him.

"Is everything alright?" Rye asked.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream."

"About Emma and Henry?"

"Yes, it seemed so strange yet almost real. Like a message." Neal shuddered remembering the shadows.

"Once when my brothers had gone away on a dangerous quest, I had strange dreams about them. I was sure the dreams were real, and they were. They led me straight to them," Rye told him, "Now, this dream, was there anything else. A sign of a villain, perhaps?"

"Shadows," Neal said in a low tone, "There were shadows."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Both Regina and Emma woke early the next morning, insisting they set off straight away. They were both equally as desperate to find Henry, fearing the danger he may be in. I wasn't long before they arrived at the gates of the palace. The guards that greeted them were quite friendly and, upon knowing who they all were, let them in at once. While they knew from previous experience that the dashing pirate would cause no harm, they seemed to eye the Dark One with suspicion.

The palace throne room was certainly grand. The sophisticated lay out of the room, the marble floor and vibrant stained-glass windows made Emma feel slightly out of place. She was surprised that the King and Queen were so young. King Lief was certainly handsome, with his dark hair and shining blue eyes. His wife, Queen Jasmine, sat beside him, cradling an infant in her arms. Her ebony black hair fell loosely past her shoulders, while her jade green eyes were fixed firmly on he baby.

"It is certainly a pleasure to meet all of you," Lief said, once everyone had been introduced, "I am sad to say I do not know anything about Henry's whereabouts, but this does seem like the Shadow Lord's doing. What did you say his kidnapper's names were again?"

"Tamara and Greg, though Greg's real name is Owen," Regina informed him.

"I cannot say I have heard of them. Do you plan to venture to the Shadowlands?"

"If that's what it takes!"

While Regina and Lief continued their conversation, Emma found it hard to focus. Her eyes were on Jasmine. The young queen handled her child with such care and gazed at it, her eyes full of love and compassion. It made Emma feel worthless. It made her wish she had never given her son up. Noticing Emma's upset look, Jasmine approached her quietly.

"You must really miss your son," she said empathetically, "But do not worry, Lief and I will help you, I promise."

"Jasmine you will do nothing of the sort," Lief said, turning to his wife, "I will help them. You have Anna to look after."

"I am not letting you go alone Lief!"

"Anna cannot come with us! She is only a month old Jasmine!"

"Your mother and my father can care for her the short time we are away! The quest will not take us long. We will be back before you know it!" The Storybrooke companions stood silently watching the young couple argue, wandering when and if they would come to an agreement.

**Hello again readers! Massive thank you to Akronite, my faithful PM buddy and only reviewer so far. I know this story may be a little out there guys (sorry) but I still would like feedback (positive or negative). Realistically, this is just for my own amusement and if others like it then that's amazing! **

**Lots of love,**

**Jasminehoran**

**P.S If there are specific characters you would like to see in this fanfic, add it in your review and I'll see if I can put them in the story somewhere. **

**Thanks again Akronite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Neal hoped the young red-haired man was right. He hoped they were headed for the right place. Rye had argued that Henry must be in the Shadowlands. And that Emma and Rumpelstilskin were trying to rescue him. So, Neal stood by himself, looking out over the rough blue waves, the salty sea breeze blowing in his face. He was lost in thought until he heard the soft sound of footsteps approaching from behind. It was Sonia, her copper hair being tossed like fire in the wind. She moved to stand beside him, her clouded eyes gazing at the horizon.

"You never mentioned anything about your father when you told us about where you came from," she commented.

"My father and I don't have the best relationship. He abandoned me."

"I guess we have more in common than I thought, although we come from different realms. I do not have a good relationship with my father either."

"Is your father a power-obsessed possessor of dark magic?"

"Actually he is quite the opposite," Sonia said with a laugh, "My father is a weak, selfish man. I have only seen him face to face five times in my life! He hates me."

"Why?" Neal asked, wondering what on earth this seemingly innocent girl could have done that was so bad her own father disliked her.

"Well, I was born a girl. My father wanted a boy, a man to carry on his line as Warden, because women cannot be Wardens. As I said before, I rarely see him. The mere sight of me makes him feel uncomfortable. That is why I left my old home in Weld and moved to Riverside." They stood there in silence for a while. Neal often forgot that the magical realms were just as cruel as earth, the land free of magic. He felt sorry for Sonia, just as he had felt sorry for Emma, being an orphan of sorts.

"What about your mother?" he asked.

"She...she died, when I was only two years old. I still remember a bit about her, the way she looked, the way she sounded, how she loved me…" After a brief interval of silence, Sonia bravely continued, despite her feelings of sadness. "I inherited a lot of her traits, her red hair, her Fellan powers. I miss her dearly. What about your mother?"

"She died…was murdered…when I was young." Neal did not wish to say anymore. His mind was overwhelmed with enough unpleasant feelings and the last thing he wanted to do was make it worse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, in Deltora, Lief and Jasmine still had not come to a complete conclusion as to who would take the strangers to the Shadowlands. Jasmine lay in bed, her daughter Anna asleep on her chest.

"Oh Lief stop making excuses!" she said in a harsh whisper, "Admit it, you just do not want my company. You think I am weak, a nuisance! I will have you know I am highly offended by that! Have I taught you nothing all this time we have been together? Women always know what is best!" Lief could help but laugh at Jasmine's stubbornness. Jasmine was not impressed.

"You think I am joking, don't you Lief?"

"I think you do not know what you are in for, how dangerous this will be."

"It will be no more dangerous then all our other quests. Besides, it is pretty obvious now that if anyone can handle pain, torture and live off very little sleep, it's me."

"The Shadowlands are dangerous Jasmine, and Anna will be unhappy without you!" At the sound of her father's raised voice, Anna stirred and started to cry. Jasmine whispered words of comfort into the infant's ear and rubbed her back gently, in an attempt to put her back to sleep.

"Lief these travellers are depending on us! We cannot let that boy suffer and possibly die at the hands of the Shadow Lord. We shall both accompany them to the Shadowlands and that is final!" Jasmine exclaimed in a hushed voice. Though Lief hated the idea of Jasmine's life being at risk, and did not want to leave his daughter, he was forced by his wife's powerful persuasion to give in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You see Henry that is why you are here. You have something powerful, something I want. I cannot risk someone else getting this precious gift. I must have what I want!" Henry stared at the dark figure with fright.

_Mum! Mum! Please find me! _

**For those of you who are wondering, I am not trying to ship Sonia and Neal or anything (ewww, to weird and Neal's to old for Sonia) I just realised how much the two of them had in common. I ship Rye and Sonia all the way. They are sooooo cute together (sorry random fangirling moment). **

**Three Doors is amazing and if you haven't already read it, then what r u waiting for? Hurry up and go read it already!**

**P.S I have been thinking of joining Fictionpress and starting to write some independent stories with my own characters and stuff. Should I? I don't know if my writing is that good. I mean, I am ok when it comes to using characters that already exist but I suck when it comes to my own. I don't know! Now I am just rambling on like a freak show!**

**P.P.S Song currently in my head- Diana, by One Direction (AMAZING SONG)**

**P.P.P.S Why did I even write that? So irrelevant... **

**BYE**

**? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Neal and his new found friends were the first to make it to the Shadowlands. The land was deserted with various hills and mountains scattered across the surface. It was a disgusting, unpleasant place. It smelt awful and presented a sense of threat and unkindness.

"This is the place from my nightmares," Neal murmured to no one in particular.

"This place is a nightmare!" Sonia exclaimed, "Look at it! It is awful!"

"I daresay this is the perfect place for an evil lord," Sholto commented, "But where do we find him?" Rye turned to Sonia. She seemed to be looking around strangely, as if she could hear voices. She shook her head in frustration, trying to get rid of the voice. It was then that Rye heard the voice too.

_"So, you have come for the boy. Fine! Have it your way! I will lead you to my lair. Remember, I always win. I have plans, plans within plans! Hahahahahahahahaha!"_

Both Sonia and Rye stood startled and confused as they snapped out of their little daydream. The Shadowlord, Malverlain himself, had been communicating with them! He was trying to lure them into a trap, or make them feel worthless and give up. Sonia then noticed a glimmering pathway, an unnatural light marking the way.

"What? What is it Sonia?" Rye asked, noticing his friend's eyes light up with curiosity.

"A pathway! The Lord of the Shadows has marked a trail! He really is going to show us the way!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This place is absolutely horrifying!" gasped Snow White upon their arrival at the Shadowlands.

"Grow up princess and stop complaining!" Regina groaned in annoyance, "Now are we going to get my son back or continue standing here like a mob of good for nothing fools!"

"Relax Regina, the King and Queen know what they're doing," Hook tried to reason, his eyes wandering to look at Emma, her blonde hair flying in the breeze. She seemed to be holding back any feelings of doubt of fear, locking them away so they did not interfere with the task at hand. She'd put on a mask of bravery and confidence, one that made her appear even more radiant and beautiful than usual.

"Right, well. I suppose we search for Henry," Lief said, "No doubt he is in the clutches of the Shadowlord."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you think we did the right thing Tamara?" Greg asked.

"You mean by selling ourselves to the Shadowlord? Come on Greg! What else did we have to live for?" Greg just shrugged.

"It just doesn't seem…well…normal."

"Oh please Greg! Nothing in life is normal. Fairytale characters are not normal. Don't get me started on normal Greg. Ain't nobody got time for that!" she exclaimed, tossing her luscious dark hair.

"I just wish my father was still around," Greg sighed, sadness filling his eyes.

"I know it must be hard honey, but you've gotta let go of the past! But remember, by taking that boy we've upset that Regina woman beyond belief! Trust me Greg, this is a good life for us. We make a good team." Tamara slid her hand on top of Greg's and smiled. She's hoped they'd find a lifestyle that would strengthen their bond and push them in exciting ways. It seemed they had found it.

**Those of you who are reading this may have realised that I haven't been updating as regularly as I usually do. Well, that's because I have been working on my first romance fiction story "Love from the Opposite Sides" on fictionpress. Feel free to check it out and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks Akronite for the continuous reviews! Your comments make my day!**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**I only have 1 week left of the school year guys! SUPER HAPPY! I'm kinda annoyed right now though cos OUAT hasn't been on here in Australia and neither has Agents of SHIELD. Oh well, less distraction from writing I guess.**

**Not really keen for school next year. Don't want to go to year 10. Kinda dreading it!**

**Song stuck in my head right now: Little White Lies (by One Direction)**

**Book I am reading: The Third Day the Frost (by John Marsden)**

**Anyway...bye...love you all!**

**Jaz xoxoxo **


	6. Unpredictable hiatus (sorry)

**Hi everyone,**

**I am putting this story on "unpredictable hiatus" meaning I can't guarantee I will ever update it again. I'm just losing the inspiration to write it. **

**Jaz**


End file.
